


Heir apparent

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crack, Deduction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at sherlockbbc_fic: "John leaves Sherlock a note. Something like "Phone dead. Went to get milk. Be back shortly - JW" However, there is a scribble at the top of the note. Sherlock deduces the scribble. When John gets back, he admits he was just making sure the pen worked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir apparent

Sherlock could hear steps on the stairs. John. He had just finished his deductions, so it couldn't have been better timed.

"John," he said when John had put the milk away.

"Yes, Sherlock," John said. Sherlock thought he detected a slight note of impatience in John's voice, but since there were more important things to do he ignored it.

"I deduced that you were, in fact, born in Finland, but moved to Tibet when you were six months old. Further, you didn't move to England until you were seven and you are, in fact, the heir apparent of Tonga," Sherlock said, in that way of his. Brilliant, if you ask him. Which you of course do, since he's so awesome.

"I...what?" John said, sinking into an armchair.

"And I didn't know you were so well versed in the secret code of the ancient Dunkelum culture," Sherlock said. "I had to look it up myself."

"What are you talking about?" John asked, sounding more confused than impatient now.

"The code you left on your note. Brilliant!" John got up and fetched the note. He studied it.

"This one here?" he asked, and pointed.

"Yes," Sherlock said, smiling slightly.

"Sherlock, I was just making sure the pen worked."


End file.
